Tenshi to Oni to Ningen
by Yuko Hoon
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en el Rival Schools 2, Kyosuke le cuenta a Sakura las últimas y más terribles noticias. Hay spoilers a cada paso, así que ojito.


Sakukyo ****

TENSHI TO ONI TO NINGEN, UNA VISIÓN SOBRE UNA MUERTE.

BY YUKO-CHAN.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Street Fighter Alpha y Rival Schools son ambos propiedad de Capcom. Esta historia se ha hecho sin ánimo de lucro.

NOTA: Advierto que en éste fanfic hay algunos spoilers realmente bestias, especialmente el de Rival Schools 2. El de Street Fighter Alpha 3 tampoco se queda manco si uno quería verse el trocito que he apuntado. Comentarios y traducciones al final del todo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Kasugano Sakura necesitaba meditar sobre sus sentimientos, y se ponía seria (cosa poco habitual, por otro lado), desaparecía de la vista de la mayoría de la gente. Claro que la gente no suele mirar hacia arriba.

Cuando Sakura se ponía seria y necesitaba meditar, escogía un árbol en un sitio solitario con una rama que tuviera suficiente resistencia para aguantar su peso, trepaba por él y se sentaba en ese lugar, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco y allí se quedaba hasta que había rumiado lo suficiente. Una vez había seguido esta especie de ritual, volvía a ser un tren sin freno.

En general, los que conocían a Sakura y podían considerarse sus "amigos" no la molestaban en esos momentos. Bien era cierto que ella era una luchadora con un estilo más bien improvisado, sacado a fuerza de imitar a su ídolo, Hoshi Ryu, pero había una cosa que a todos les quedaba muy claro: si era capaz de aguantar peleas fuertes cuando estaba de coña, y no quedaba duda para los chicos de los institutos que habían peleado con la Justice de que Sakura había entrado en aquel lio por pura diversión, habría que verla cuando se pusiera seria o, peor aún, cuando se cabreara.

Sakura era la cosa más extrovertida jamás vista. Era una manada de búfalos concentrada en un solo individuo a dos patas. Más de uno podía decir que había estado a punto de ser atropellado por la chica. Pero cuando se ponía así, podía pasar lo que fuera que, a menos que la tiraran del árbol, la chica no hacía caso a nadie.

Hacía poco que Sakura había vuelto de su último viaje en busca de Ryu. Lo había hecho con alguna respuesta, muchas más dudas y unos moratones del quince, una costilla rota otras tres agrietadas. Si su madre la hubiera visto sentada en aquel cerezo, meditabunda, se hubiera llevado las manos a la cabeza antes de ponerse a gritar que se bajara de ahí, que se iba a romper la crisma. Pero su madre no estaba allí, así que Sakura podía estar con toda tranquilidad en uno de sus sitios preferidos.

Pensaba en Ryu. Como era habitual. Aquello ya se había convertido en una obsesión.

Los moratones eran habituales en su vida. No había vez en la que se metiera en una pelea, cosa bastante frecuente, en la que no acabara con algún morado. Pero la costilla rota era un recuerdo algo más desagradable, que solo conocían los que habían estado con ella los últimos días de su viaje: Ryu y Karin. Era el recuerdo de un tipo de más de dos metros y una musculatura de espanto dandole un puñetazo que la había enviado al suelo sin más miramientos. Con un movimiento crispado subió su mano al pecho. Dolía solo de recordarlo. Todavía llevaba el vendaje, bien apretado.

¿Qué había sucedido? Ella apenas recordaba nada a partir de que Bison la golpeara de aquella manera tan salvaje. Se había enfrentado a Ryu, que había sido controlado por aquel bicharraco vete tú a saber como, y le había vencido. Ryu controlado no era ni la centésima parte igual de hábil que cuando actuaba por su propia voluntad, y Sakura, a pesar de no ser tan fuerte como él, era mucho más rápida. No había sido un combate fácil, pero pelear contra Ryu no era ninguna bicoca. El caso es que Bison, en cuanto vio como su títere le había fallado, se dispuso a rematarle el mismo.

Había sido una estupidez ponerse en medio.

Pero, otra vez, si ella no se hubiera puesto delante, protegiendo a Ryu, a lo mejor Bison habría podido acabar con él. Y eso había hecho ella, llevandose un golpe potenciado con psicokinesis que podría haberla matado perfectamente. Desde luego, la había dejado fuera de juego durante unos instantes. Antes de que la negrura se la llevara, había visto a Ryu levantarse, y había temido que este siguiera poseido por Bison. Había caido inconsciente entonces, creyendo que no volvería a levantarse nunca más. Pero no había sido así.

¡Ah, pero eso no era lo que le importaba! Lo que más le había marcado de aquel viaje era su conversación con Ryu, y su marcha después. Bien era cierto que, del mismo modo que ella le había salvado a él, él le había salvado a ella. Aun así, se sentía ligeramente traicionada. ¿Es que no podía ver que ella quería estar a su lado, no como novia que era algo que tenía muy claro que jamás sería, sino como alumna? ¿Que era capaz de correr distancias enormes por él y hasta jugarse el cuello sin importarle? El decía que tenía mucho que aprender en la lucha. Bien, ella también intentaba aprender todo lo posible... ¡Pero también salía al cine con sus amigos de vez en cuando, leches!

Suspiró de nuevo. Recordaba la cara de pasmo de Kanzuki Karin cuando, unas horas después, Sakura llegó hasta su cuartel general en el Ritz. Pensó que iba tener que amenazar a la ricachona con una paliza para que la llevara a su casa, pero la imitadora de Maria Kurakawa con rizos rubios la miró de arriba a abajo con los ojos como platos y, tras comprobar que el estado de la chavala era penoso, se había puesto a gritar ordenes para que llamaran a un médico y la llevaran inmediatamente a su casa. Podría ser una pija y todo lo que quisiera, pero había que admitir que Kanzuki era una rival con clase.

"Kasugano, estás loca," había dicho Karin. "Solo se te ocurre salir de entre las montañas y venir aquí a pie."

Los días siguientes habían sido una locura. Karin había llevado a Sakura de vuelta a casa, donde toda su familia estaba preocupada porque esta vez tardaba más de lo conveniente. Cuando vieron el estado de la colegiala, sus padres casi sufrieron un infarto al mismo tiempo. Su hermano pequeño la miró y dijo:

-Esta vez si que te la han dado buena. Le debes caer muy mal a ese Ryu.

-Callate si no quieres que te mande a Shinjuku de una patada- contestó Sakura.

Pero no le dio tiempo a cumplir su amenaza porque el padre la obligó a subir al coche y la llevó a un hospital. Los tipos de allí eran bastante más alarmistas que el médico de Karin, porque estuvo allí metida una semana. ¡Una semana entera! ¡Pero ella quería ver a sus amigos! Es más, ¡quería meterle a Hyo una paliza para quitarse el mal sabor de boca! Pero allí se quedó, tumbada en la cama y más aburrida que una ostra.

Hombre, habían ocurrido algunas cosas interesantes y divertidas. Batsu y Hinata le enviaron tarjetitas, diciendo que lamentaban no poder ir a verla y deseandole una rápida recuperación, había recibido una caja de bombones suizos tamaño bifamiliar de parte de Karin, una carta de Ken ("¿pero este tio se acuerda de mí? Debe tener memoria fotográfica..." había pensado) con sus mejores deseos de que no fuera nada grave, un paquete con una cinta para la frente ("¡Te ha salido un novio!" le había dicho su amiga), y un ramo de flores con la tarjeta: "A mi más preciada alumna. Que te recuperes pronto. Hibiki Dan."

Sí bueno, alumna... Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. El día en que le iban a dar el alta por fin, Dan había aparecido por allí... Con la mala suerte de que la madre de Sakura también había ido. La mujer no estaba nada contenta con eso de que la busqueda de su ídolo se hubiera saldado con tan accidentado final, y cuando Dan había dicho, bobo él, que era el maestro de Sakura, la mujer le había perseguido por todo el hospital dándole de carterazos con la bolsa de los libros que le había comprado a Sakura.

-Oye... ¿Es verdad lo que dice ese de que es tu maestro?- había preguntado una de sus compañeras de clase, Tsuki.

-¿Dan? ¡Ja, más quisiera él!- había exclamado ella-. Jamás seré alumna de un tio al que mi madre puede ganarle.

Sakura sonrió más ampliamente. La imagen de Dan corriendo de un lado a otro y lloriqueando clemencia subía el ánimo a cualquiera.

"Además," pensó Sakura, "si no hago nada por remediarlo, va a tirar mi reputación por los suelos. Si quiero tener a Ryu de maestro, voy a tener que ganarmelo a pulso. Al menos ya he dado un par de pasos en el buen camino..."

Más animada ahora, y con todas sus dudas resueltas, Sakura se descolgó de la rama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Cayó al suelo con un aterrizaje limpio e indoloro y se irguió.

Justo para toparse cara a cara con Kyosuke.

-¡Hey, ohayo, Kyo-kun!- exclamó Sakura, alegre-. Chico, que cara más larga...- añadió al observar al alto muchacho de cabellos claros.

-Sakura-chan...-musitó Kyosuke-. Ohayo...

-Oye... ¿te pasa algo?

Kyosuke retiró la mirada, y Sakura notó un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que, del equipo que formaban él, Batsu y Hinata, él era el más serio, pero aquello no era nada normal. Siempre que ella aparecía por la calle, se saludaban normalmente, como buenos amigos.

-¿No has oido nada de lo que le ha ocurrido a la Justice?

Sakura parpadeó.

-No, la verdad es que no- contestó ella-. He estado fuera. Hace poco que volví, y he estado en un hospital hasta hace unos días.

En una situación normal, lease, si Kyosuke fuera el chaval amanerado de todos los días, o si se tratara de Hinata o Batsu o Akira, la colegiala se habría lanzado a una extensa explicación de lo ocurrido en la batalla final... Añadiendo un par de costillas rotas más, de camino. Pero aquello NO era normal. Y por una vez dejó que fuera el tacto el que llevara la mano cantante en sus frases.

-La Justice ha vuelto a arder.

-¡Y yo sin enterarme! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Kyosuke tragó saliva.

-Mi... hermano... ha...

No fue capaz de decir la última palabra, pero no hizo falta. Sakura la había completado en su mente.

La palabra que faltaba era "muerto"

La muchacha sacudió la cabeza.

-Te tienes que estar riendo de mí, Kyo-kun... Me estás gastando una broma, ¿verdad?- el tono de voz de Sakura era desesperado-. Por favor, dime que no es verdad...

Él sacudió la cabeza.

-No, Sakura-chan...

La muchacha cayó de rodillas en el suelo, totalmente en shock.

-¿Cómo ocurrió?- fue lo único que preguntó.

Kyosuke se sentó a su lado y fue relatandole paso por paso lo que había ocurrido mientras estaba fuera: cómo había aparecido un falso Batsu que había atacado a los institutos, como Daigo había sido controlado por una extraña fuerza y salvado de puro milagro, como Shoma había sido controlado por una niñata llamada Momo y como otra muchacha llamada Yurika se había infiltrado en el grupo de Akira. Cómo, a fuerza de pelear, habían conseguido desenmascarar al impostor, que había resultado ser un alumno de la Justice, como este había intentado controlar a Hyo sin éxito y como había huido tras la derrota, dando a entender que el culpable de todo era el propio Hyo. Él, Hinata y un Batsu muy fortalecido habían salido corriendo en busca del hermano de Kyosuke.

Aquí el relato se hizo más difícil para Kyosuke. Sakura, viendo que llegaban al desenlace, y como este afectaba a Kyosuke, le pidió que no siguiera si no quería hacerlo.

-No, Sakura-chan. Tengo que hacerlo...

-En serio, Kyo-kun, sé como querías a tu hermano. Hyo-san era un buen tipo en el fondo, y odio verte sufrir, del mismo modo que odiaría ver sufrir a los demás.

-Tengo que continuar, Sakura. No sé por qué, pero tengo que contartelo todo. Por favor...

Sakura sacudió la cabeza.

-Adelante pues.

El muchacho asintió y continuó.

-Cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con un espectáculo horrible. Mi hermano estaba completamente transformado. Había encontrado una espada... Decía que la espada de su padre... Y le había poseido. Dentro había un alma, el alma de un asesino, y se había adueñado de mi hermano. No sé si te lo creerás...

Sakura bufó.

-Creo en las posesiones, Kyosuke. Tuve que salir huyendo de una.

El chico no preguntó y continuó con su historia.

-Nos pidió... Nos pidió que le mataramos para liberarle de la influencia de la espada... Yo intenté evitarlo, pero no fue suficiente... Hyo...

Y no pudo decir nada más.

Sakura se volvió a Kyosuke y vio que su amigo estaba llorando.

-Kyosuke...- Sakura le abrazó, y el muchacho dio rienda suelta a su pena.

Un crisol de emociones se abatió sobre Sakura. No podía decir que conociera bien a Hyo. A pesar de que ella y Kyosuke se llevaban relativamente bien, su hermano era más tieso que un palo y solía evitarla. Pero Sakura siempre había podido contar con él para una pelea decente. Aunque nunca habían llegado a acabar ninguna. La primera vez, había tenido que ceder su puesto a Batsu y Hinata, comprendiendo que ella no tenía que ver en el asunto, y que debían ser ellos los que se encargaran.

Más adelante, habían tenido algún que otro escarceo que, por una razón u otra, nunca habían llegado a nada. Aun así, Sakura consideraba a Hyo como la mejor persona de sus colegas con la que entrenar. En ciertos aspectos le respetaba dentro del margen que dá el no conocerse demasiado.

Entonces, ¿por qué le afectaba tanto su muerte? Cerró los ojos, notando las lágrimas de Kyosuke empapando su uniforme. Hyo era, dentro de lo que cabía, una buena persona, le apenaba que hubiera tenido que morir a manos de su hermano y los amigos de este para salvarle.

"Hyo-san..." pensó ella. "Comprendo el dolor de tu hermano. Yo tuve que enfrentarme a la persona a la que más admiro para salvarla. Tuve más suerte que él."

Kyosuke se apartó y se enjugó las lágrimas.

-Arigatô, Sakura-chan- murmuró con la voz cascada-. Me siento mucho mejor.

Ella sonrió debilmente.

-Rezaré a los antepasados para que admitan entre ellos a tu hermano, Kyosuke-kun- dijo ella-. Y rezaré por ti.

Él respondió a su sonrisa.

-Ja matta ashita, Sakura-chan... to, dômo arigatô.

-Iie...

Kyosuke se alejó lentamente.

Sakura se puso en pie y lo vio alejarse, con un sentimiento de opresión en el pecho. Pensó en lo triste que era para él haber perdido a su hermano.

"No lloramos por el que se ha ido," dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, "sino por los que nos quedamos sin él."

"Lo último que pensé fue en pelear con él..."

Se volvió, triste. Y lo vio.

Sakura no se asustaba facilmente. Se las había visto con Bison y había salido con vida. Había conseguido derrotar a un Ryu poseido, y no dudaba en meterse en una pelea si hacía falta. Incluso le había visto la cara a Akuma. Claro que no se había quedado mucho tiempo más: había salido por patas antes. Pero lo que tenía delante la paralizó, aunque solo por un momento.

-¿Hyo-san...?

Nunca había visto así a Hyo. Era él, desde luego, con aquella medio sonrisa sardónica tan suya, y los cabellos blancos como la nieve. Pero era un aspecto tan poco habitual... Desnudo de cintura para arriba, y con el pelo largo suelto, cayendo sobre su espalda y hombros.

Lo que más le impresionaba era el hecho de que sabía que estaba muerto.

Pero no parecía que fuera a hacerle alguna putada, ni que fuera un gaki o algo por el estilo. Más bien parecía... ¿feliz?

__

Dômo, Kasugano. Kisama wa tenshi desu.

Y se desvaneció.

Sakura parpadeó por un momento, incrédula. ¿Había oido lo que había oido?

"Sí," se dijo, "y lo que es peor... Para una vez que te suelta un piropo te sigue tratando de kisama."

Y se sentó bajo el cerezo en el que había empezado aquella tarde, observando el cielo sin nubes sobre su cabeza y dejando que sus penas se las tragara la tierra. Porque, aunque fuera un ángel que se las llevara, todo tenía un límite.

****

OWARI!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Tenshi to Oni to Ningen: literalmente es "Ángel y Ogro y Persona". El sentido que yo quería darle es el de "Ángel y demonio y hombre". Oni se considera demonio en muchos aspectos, Akuma no me parece recomendable usarla y Yasha tiene otro tipo de connotaciones para mí, así que por eso usé Oni.

__

Ohayo: Hola. Se utilíza por la mañana muy temprano o cuando ves a una persona por primera vez en el día.

__

Ja matta ashita: Hasta luego, hasta la vista, en la manera más educada de decirlo.

__

Dômo: Una forma coloquial de dar las gracias.

__

Kisama wa tenshi desu: Literalmente, "eres un ángel". Kisama es un tratamiento de desprecio, de ahí la frase siguiente.

Bueno, mucha gente se me va a tirar al cuello, pero tenía que sacarme esto de la cabeza o me iba a dar algo. No es brillante y de hecho no lo considero ni con mucho un buen fic, pero tenía ganas de escribirlo. Hay varias cosas en este fic que quiero reseñar. Los finales que he usado en esta historia son el final de Sakura para el Street Fighter Alpha 3 y el del equipo de Batsu, Hinata y Kyosuke en el caso de que venzas a Hyo con Kyosuke.

Por otro lado, tengo que decir que hasta hace más bien poco no me enteré del final tan trágico del Rival Schools 2. De hecho, tenía pensado en cierta historia estar a punto de atropellar a Hyo con Sakura. Admitamoslo, Sakura es un terremoto en miniatura. Adoro a ese personaje, y siempre me la cojo. Con Hyo me pasó algo raro... Mientras que la personalidad de Sakura me fue ganando poco a poco, a Hyo le tomé cariño porque sí. ¡Siempre me pasa con los malos! En el Rival Schools, siempre cogía a Hyo y Sakura. Ya sé que la pareja es rara, pero me da lo mismo, yo me reía un rato.

Me jorobó bastante que Sakura no saliera en el Rival Schools 2, pero en vista de como iban las cosas comprendí que no merecía la pena. Cuando me puse a escribir el fic, pensé en la razón para que una chica que se divierte luchando no se uniera a la juerga de pegarse con los malos, y opiné que lo único que podía apartarla era que estuviera liada en una más gorda. ¿En cual? Pues en el Street Fighter, ¡cómo no! También consideré cuales podían ser los mejores amigos de Sakura en el Rival Schools y decidí que, al ser eminentemente buena, Sakura elegiría al trio de protas, lease Batsu, Hinata y Kyosuke. Akira era otra consideración: ¡tía y con mala leche! ¡una hermana guerrera! Como para desaprovecharlo.

En cuanto al título, está pensado a mala leche. _Tenshi_ es por Sakura, el ángel que se lleva las penas. Sakura se traga las penas de Kyosuke y las devuelve a la tierra. _Oni_ es Hyo, que siempre acaba siendo el malo final. Trata a Sakura de kisama, lo normal teniendo en cuenta que nunca mostraría respeto por alguien inferior en posición como ella (lo cual no tiene que ver nada con las peleas, que bien le he ganado a la máquina con Sakura y la maquina manejando a Sagat en plan asesino)._ Ningen_ es Kyosuke, que está entre medias del ángel y el demonio.

Pido disculpas a todos los fans de Capcom por esta mierda de fic, pero ya he dicho que necesitaba quitarme este peso de encima. La muerte de Hyo afectó mucho a mis esquemas. Es mi primer personaje favorito que muere (sin contar a Seishiro-sama, pero eso era la crónica de una muerte anunciada), y no me ha hecho mucha ilusión. ¡Leches, es un videojuego, no un manga de las CLAMP! Una vez más, perdón a todos, y gracias por leeros el peñazo de explicación.


End file.
